


In The Dark

by MotherOfRodents



Series: Hermione and Dean [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, No beta cuz I'm an omega, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, Still not sorry, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfRodents/pseuds/MotherOfRodents
Summary: One night, Hermione finds herself unable to sleep. She goes to the common room and who does she find? Dean Thomas.Inspired by In The Dark by JoJo.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Dean Thomas
Series: Hermione and Dean [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134206
Kudos: 23





	In The Dark

* * *

* * *

_This ain't the first or last time_  
_We'll meet up this late at night_

She rolled over and looked at Lavender’s back as she slept. If only she could sleep like that. For the past few days, sleep had escaped her. She tried potions and some muggle pills her mum sent, but nothing worked.

She decided she was going to read a book. But she couldn’t read it in the dorm. The last time she did that while everyone was asleep, she ended up waking them up. She shook her head and decided to go downstairs. She grabbed her book and headed down to the common room. She opened the book halfway down the stairs and began reading as she went. She went to sit on the couch but found it harder than it was earlier.

“Ouch, Hermione. Watch it.”

She looked over at where the voice came from. It was Dean. He was laid out across the entire couch. She noticed he looked as tired as she felt. She laughed at him. “Maybe if you weren’t taking up the whole bloody couch, I wouldn’t have to worry about hurting you, Dean.”

“I suppose that’s true. But you shouldn’t think that you’re the only one who can’t sleep.” He smirked and laughed.

She cocked her head a bit. “Maybe. How long have you not been able to?”

He shrugged. “A week or two.”

Her eyes widened. “This is the first time it’s happened to me and it’s only been for a few days.”

He sat up, neither really noticing she was still sitting on him. “I get like this every so often. Come down here and read. Watch the fire. Play chess with myself. Things to keep me occupied. I usually get like this because I’m stressed about something or rather.” He leaned in closer to her; now they realize how close they are. “What’s going through that pretty little head of yours?”

She smiled and slowly slid off his lap, her legs still dangling over his. “Not sure.”

He smirked and licked his lips. “Whatever it is, I’m sure it’ll go away.” He sat back and looked back at the fire; that smirk still sitting on his lips.

She smiled. She opened her book back up and started reading.

A silence passed before he spoke again. “I have a question, Mione.”

“I have an answer, Dean.” Her face still in the book.

“Are you a virgin?”

Her head shot in his direction. He was still looking at the fire. “Why ask?”

“Seamus and I wondered. We thought maybe you had done it with Krum.” He looked at her. “More than once.” He had a mischievous look in his eyes.

She felt her cheeks and ears grow hot. “That was almost two years ago. Why would you two wonder about that?”

He chuckled a bit. “So you did?”

She grew redder. She didn’t really want to say anything. She hadn’t told Harry, or Ron, or anyone, as a matter of fact. “I’m not going to answer.” She turned back to her book.

“Hermione. You can’t lie to me. I won’t tell. I promise.”

She looked at him and closed her book. She took in a deep breath. “Yeah, I did. More than once.”

He smiled. “I knew it. Mind if I ask how many times?”

She thought about it. She really honestly didn’t know. She shrugged. “More than five….. Less than twenty?”

His eyes nearly bulged from his skull. He rubbed his face, and then looked back at her. “Wow…” He leaned back and rested his head on the back of the couch. He stared at the ceiling.

“Does that make you see me differently?”

He sat back up. He could see his reaction offended her a bit. He moved a little closer and rubbed her arm. “Not at all.”

She smiled. “Really?”

He patted her legs that were still draped over his. “Really, I swear. I also swear I won’t tell anyone.”

She exhaled loudly and leaned against his side. “Thank you, Dean.”

He put his arm over her shoulders. “Not a problem, love.”

  
_To let our fate intertwine._

  
They sat like that for a while. His fingers kept a constant motion on an invisible track on her thighs, being careful not to go too high up for comfort. Her eyes watched his fingers on her legs and her fingers trailed up his arm and neck to his hair, and back down; noticing he shuddered a little each time her fingers grazed a certain spot near his ear.

“Dean?”

“Yes, Mione?”

“Why is it that you can’t sleep?”

He smiled slightly, his eyes still watching his fingers on her thigh. “I think too much. Mum says that I… tend to overthink things.”

“Like what?”

He looked at her; her golden brown eyes staring into his light chocolate ones. “Everything.”

He moved in a little closer and so did she. He never noticed how pretty she was. He moved his fingers up her thigh slowly, inch by inch; making sure she was okay with it. He moved his other hand up her arm to the back of her neck.

“Trying to analyze me, Mione?”

She smiled. “Maybe I am.”

She never noticed how attractive he’d gotten. Puberty did them all favors. Dean was taller than most of the boys in Hogwarts. He had gotten leaner than most. His eyes… She couldn’t quite put her finger on it. He was one of those people whose brown eyes were lighter than his dark caramel skin tone; but only if you looked up close. She put one of her hands on the side of his face. The other she put on his chest as he turned his body towards hers more; still keeping her legs on his.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” She found it shocking that she was the one asking. Apparently, so did he.

He laughed. “Yes. Are you?”

She trailed her fingers down his chest and found the end of his shirt and pulled it off. “Yes.” She kissed him.

In one swift motion, he pulled off her shirt and put her on his lap; her legs on either side of him. He made her tingle as he slowly trailed his fingers up her thighs, abdomen, and finally to the back of her neck. He kissed her neck and chest, moving his hands back down her body to rest on her hips.

He put his hands on the small of her back and laid her down on the couch, gently lying on top of her. He continued to kiss her as he slid off his shorts and then hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he slid his hands up her back, undid her bra and slid it off. She used her toes to slide his boxers down his legs and he kicked them off; and then he pulled her panties off with a quickness she didn’t know he had. He kissed her, then kissed a trail down her neck to her shoulder and rested his head there.

Her breath hitched he kissed the spot where her neck met her shoulder and his fingers trailing down her spine, around her hip, and down to her most sensitive region. She smiled softly as his lips almost lazily kissed her skin and contradicted his excited fingers rubbing circles around her clit alternating with a single digit sliding inside of her wet slit. She enjoyed what he was doing, soft moans occasionally escaping her lips. She let out a slightly louder moan when she felt his throbbing member at her entrance.

He kissed her, stifling her loud moans as she adjusted to him inside her. He licked her lips as he slowly began to move his hips against hers. His tongue began to wrestle hers as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his back. He smiled against her mouth as her fingertips pressed into the skin on his shoulder blades, kissing across her jawline as she dragged her nails down. 

She gasped softly as he bit her earlobe, opening her eyes to see his ear in front of her lips and bit him back. "You can go harder, if you want to, Dean," she whispered in between soft nibbles. She felt him smile against her ear as she requested. She leaned her head back and arched her back, knowing her climax was approaching as small waves of pleasure rippled through her body.

He quickly planted his lips on hers, feeling her begin to shake every so often underneath him, fearing she'd get louder. He put one hand on her hip and the other on the back of the couch, steadying himself as he sped up. He knew he was close, and she was too from her movements. He smiled as she bit his lip, feeling her walls pulsate around him. He groaned into her mouth as he orgasmed, releasing inside her. 

She smiled as her body relaxed beneath him. "Aren't you fun." She put her hands on his hips, keeping his partially erect member still inside her.

He smiled back at her. He tried to pull himself out again and licked his lips as she tightened her grip on him with bother her legs and hands. "I take it you're not done, Mione?" He leaned down to kiss her again after she shook her head.

"I'm fine with waiting, though." She licked his bottom lip.

He groaned as he kissed her, letting her tongue take the lead over his. She does feel very good, he thought to himself.

  
*****

_Casually I'd rather be,_  
_Detach from all tragedy;_

  
What happened came natural to both. At the time, sleep evading them didn't seem so bad.  


They laid there on the couch, tangled in a mass of limbs. She looked at the clock above the fire. Three o’clock. She stroked his cheek. He kissed where her jaw met her neck under her ear and felt her shudder beneath him.

“I hope we didn’t wake anyone up.” She giggled into the top of his head.

He chuckled. “Me too. This would be…. A little odd to explain.” He sat up and pulled her with him. One of her legs was leaning against the back of the couch and he rested his head on it. He lightly stroked her other leg that was across his lap.

“I suppose it would.” She leaned in towards him a little bit and put her hand on his cheek and he kissed her palm.

They sat like that for a bit, looking at each other. He occasionally kissed her hand and she pulled him closer and closer until she could kiss him.

He broke away and looked at her. He put his hand on her cheek. “What are we doing here?”

She searched his eyes for a meaning she wasn’t able to find. “I’m not sure.” She covered his hand with hers. “Do we have to give this a name?”

  
_This don’t need to be defined_.

  
He sighed and turned to look at the fire. “So you don’t want people to know about this?”

“Do you?”

He took her hand off his face and her leg off his lap. He got up and sifted through their clothes. He put on his boxers and handed her what was hers. He sat down as she put on her bra and panties.

“Why don’t you?” There was a slight tone of annoyance lingering in his voice.

She sighed. She put her hand on his neck then rubbed up and down his back. “It’s…. complicated, Dean. I didn’t even mean for this to happen. It was a stupid choice to bring you into my problems.”

“Fuck, Hermione. It’s a little past that now. Considering you brought me into a lot more than your problems.” He turned to look at her. “What did you think you were doing?” He sighed. “It’s not that I want a relationship. That’s not it. I just thought that maybe you had something behind this. Like you were planning it. You always have a plan. Those cogs in your head are never not working.” He lightly touched the side of her face with his fingers.

She closed her eyes. “I didn’t plan this, Dean.” She opened them. “I just… I don’t know.”

“It’s alright.” He put his fingers under her chin and tipped it up so he could kiss her. “We don’t have to tell anyone. I promise.”

She smiled. “Does that mean this is only a one-time thing?” Her smile faded a little. Her eyes drifted to the fire.

He leaned against the back of the couch and intertwined his fingers behind his head. “Only if you want it to be.”

  
_And I know that it's wrong,_  
_I do, I do._

  
Her eyes went to her lap then his face. “I’m not sure what I want.”

He sighed. “Don’t think about tomorrow. Think about now. What do you want now?”

She smiled and climbed onto his lap. “I want you right now.”

He looked at the clock behind her. “Half past three.” He looked back at her. “Not tired yet?” He lifted an eyebrow at her. He sat up. His hands traveled up her back to where her bra latched at; keeping his fingers ready for when she gave the word.

“No. No, I’m not.” Her fingers flittered down his chest to his boxers.

In an instant, he had her against the wall next to the fireplace. The stones felt cold against her back, but she didn’t mind. He felt so hot against her. She liked what he did. She liked the way he made her feel. He became this temporary escape for her; and she’d keep this secret until one of them decided it shouldn’t be that way anymore. She didn’t want to think about that. She wanted was he was giving right now.

  
*****

  
_Baby, keep holding on;_  
_I do._

  
The time was twelve past four. They got dressed occasionally exchanging glances at one another. Once they were both dressed they sat on the couch as they had before they started; her legs across his lap and her nose in a book, his fingers on an invisible track on her thigh. Five o’clock came. They were lucky it was Saturday; hardly anyone was up before ten.

She closed her book and kissed his cheek. “I’m going to bed.”

He stood up and held out his hand for her to take so he could help her up. “So soon?” He put his arm around her shoulders and she put hers around his back. He leaned down a little so he could kiss her temple. “We still have a few more hours.”

She put her arms around his neck, making him lean down even more, and kissed him. “We easily lose track of time, love.”

He picked her up because it hurt his back to lean over. “We can keep an eye on the clock.” He buried his face in her neck.

  
_Yeah, I know that it's wrong,_  
_I do._

  
“No.” She wiggled out of his grip, dragging out her answer. She got on her tiptoes and he leaned down to meet her. “Later.” She kissed him. She turned and headed towards then up the stairs to the girls’ dormitories.

“What do we tell people when they see us talking more?”

She turned and looked at him. She was on the third step and he walked up to the step below; still taller than she was, but only by a bit now. She put her hands on his shoulders; he put his on her waist. “We could say that I’m helping you with the Potions essay?”

He smirked. “I’m rubbish at Potions. Not as bad as Seamus though, I suppose.”

Hermione giggled. “He’s not good at anything much but homemade pyrotechnics.” She put her hands on either side of his neck. She could feel the warmth against her fingers. “I suppose this gives us a reason to see each other more…. I think I like that.” She kissed him, and then walked up the stairs to the dormitories.

  
_When the sun comes up, I’ll be gone_.

  
She had stretched out on her bed, thinking of all the things that transpired in the past few hours. She wondered how long she could keep it to herself. She wondered how long Dean could keep it to himself. She decided she’d face it when it came. As for now, she’d keep the details to herself.

She fell asleep thinking about what had happened.

  
*****

  
_I only know him in the dark_.

  
Dean stood there stunned. He knew that he couldn’t tell anyone. And he wouldn’t either. He’s always one to keep his word. He’d keep it to himself until she said he didn’t have to. But he assumed she wouldn’t come to that. Which might not be a bad thing.

He went up the other flight of stairs to the boys’ dormitories. He then thought about the evidence of what they did and went back to the common room to see if there was any. Sure enough, it was there on the couch. He smiled, then pulled out his wand and did a simple cleaning spell. It even took the smell of sex and sweat from the air.

He walked back up the stairs. He thought about her. He thought about her kiss. He thought about the curve of her hips, the curve of her breasts. The thought of the little finger bruises he caused on her hips made him smile.

He didn’t know what he wanted from her exactly. But for the time being, he wanted her. She was a beautiful girl who was a great lay. He was going to keep getting in her pants for as long as he could.

He had sprawled himself across his bed. He thought of what happened earlier. He wanted more and he’d lie about anything and he’d lie to anyone to get it. He decided tomorrow that they’d figure out a way to communicate when they wanted—in case during the day; it might not always be at night—and places—it can’t always be the common room.

He fell asleep watching the images of the night play before his eyes.

  
_I only know him in the dark._  


*****

  
_Try to stay desensitized;_

  
Even with about five and a half hours of sleep, she still felt better than she had in the past few days. She wasn’t quite sure if it was because she got more than an hour of sleep or she had sex for the first time since she had seen Krum the summer after fourth year. Either way, she felt good.

She could tell he felt just as good when she saw him talking with Seamus, Neville, Ron and Harry. He smiled at her, and then continued talking to the guys. Every now and then, they’d steal glances at each other and smiled.

She sat on the couch and tried to think how she’d spend her day. She thought of last night then remembered she had to do the Potions essay. She went back up to the dorms, grabbed the necessary books and went back to the common room. She walked over to the group of boys.

“I’m going to go work on my Potions essay in the library. Anyone want to come?” She lifted an eyebrow at them.

“We figured we’d ask you for help in a few days. Is that alright, Mione?” Ron looked up at her, then at Harry—who was sitting next to him.

“Yeah. Plus, we have practice soon.” Harry looked at her.

She smiled, rolled her eyes, and shook her head. Typical Harry and Ron to procrastinate. She looked at Seamus and Dean. “Either of you two decide you want to come.”

Seamus shook his head. “I decided I was going to wait until the last minute and pull a beautiful essay outta my arse.”

Dean’s eyes widened, then he shook his head. He looked at her. “I’ll come. I’m rubbish at Potions.” He stood up and went up the stairs to the dormitories to get his books.

“See? Someone cares.” Hermione pretended to be hurt.

“We’re sorry, Mione.” Ron didn’t look sincere; but then again, he’s not too good with feelings.

“It’s alright. I’ll help you later, I guess.”

Dean came down and stood next to her. “Shall we?”

She smiled. “We shall.”

They headed out through the portrait hole and down the corridor. They were silent most of the walk.

“So…” Dean wasn’t quite sure what to do or say. He looked at her and smiled.

“So...” Hermione smiled back at him. All she wanted to do was pin him against the wall and screw him until neither could stand anymore. She could tell he was thinking the same thing when he walked a little bit closer to her and let his fingers graze against hers. She smiled up at him.

He smiled back. He wanted nothing more than to have her right now. But they were walking into the library now. He leaned down and whispered in her hair, “Let’s go where no one else is.”

She nodded and led him into the back of the library. They only passed a few people; she knew that it wouldn’t get more crowded than that. They were far enough from the others so no one would hear; if it got to that. She sat down at a table in the corner and he sat next to her. She opened her books and he did the same. They worked like that for a little bit; him asking questions every now and again.

After about two hours, without looking up from his parchment, he asked, “So is this all we’ll be doing today?”

She giggled. “Only a bit longer. I’m almost done.”

He looked up at her. “Really? I don’t know how you do it. I’m almost half-way done. Almost.” He shook his head and laughed. Then he caught on to the fact that she giggled. Giggled. Hermione Granger giggled. “Did you just giggle?”

She looked up at him. “It’s possible.” She went back to writing her essay. “And what if I did?”

He scooted his chair closer to hers. “I’d find ways to make you do it more.”

She smiled and tried to stifle another giggle. “Well, it’s hard to make me giggle.”

“Considering I just made you do it twice, I say I’m doing something right.”

Rolling her eyes, she added the finishing touches to her essay, she held it at arm’s length and slightly skimmed it, shrugged, and put it inside her textbook. She looked at him. “We have to finish your essay now.” She took his parchment and glanced over what he had written. “This is rubbish. You really weren’t kidding about being bad at Potions.”

He laughed. “You changed the subject.” He turned her chair towards him. He rubbed her thighs. “So... Just how bad are the bruises on your hips?”

She smiled and licked her teeth. “Not too bad, I suppose.” She rubbed one of her hips. She pulled at the waist-line of her jeans to show him; there was a black and purple partial handprint. “It doesn’t hurt unless I touch it.” She pulled it back up and shrugged.

“That doesn’t quite match my back, though.”

She grimaced. “How bad is it?”

He turned around and lifted his shirt up to his armpits. There were scratches all over.

“You look like you might’ve been mauled by some rabid creature.” She lightly touched a couple of the scratches with her fingertips; she could tell it hurt him by the way his back caved in a little. She kissed one and then pulled his shirt back down.

He turned to face her. “All better.” He kissed her lightly; being careful not to get too involved with it at the moment. He smiled at her and she smiled back. “Now… Help me with my essay.”

She bit her lip and tilted her head back. “You need a private tutor, Dean. This essay is pure rubbish.”

“Way to hurt my feelings, Granger. Why don’t you write my essay for me if it’s such bloody rubbish?”

She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Because you need to do it yourself, Dean.” She folded her arms on the table then put her head on top of them.

He scooted closer to her and rubbed her thigh, then moved up her leg. He lightly rubbed her hip, being careful not to hurt her too much, and then rubbed her back a little bit. He slipped his hand underneath her shirt. He treaded his fingers lightly up her spine and felt her twitch. “Ticklish?”

She turned her head so her cheek was on her forearm. “A little, yes.”

“Will it make you giggle?” He smiled a bit and slid his fingers up and down her spine. He rested his head on the table and looked into her eyes. “I’d do anything to hear that sweet giggle again.”

  
_Keep my feelings out of mind_.

  
She rolled her eyes. “No, it won’t make me giggle. It only makes me want to hit you.”

His hand stopped in its tracks. He slowly pulled it out from under her shirt and rested it on her thigh. “Fine. I won’t do it anymore. Bloody hell, you’re no fun.”

“That’s not what you were saying last night.” Neither of them could help but laugh. 

He really hadn’t expected a joke like that to come from her. He pulled her chair closer to him until their legs touched. He put his arm around her back. “You’re funnier than you let yourself be.”

She shrugged. “I’m really not. I just know when to say things.” She took one of her arms from under her head and stroked his cheek.

He got closer and kissed her. He wrestled her tongue with his. He bit her lip and she bit his. He bit her tongue and she bit his. They sat up and he ran his hands through her waves and curls.

She got onto his lap. She broke away. “Not right now... But when?”

He smiled. “You’re smart. You’ll think of something.” He undid her pants and pulled them down a little bit. He slowly slide his hand into her panties, breathing deeply as his fingers felt her already wet clit. He rubbed slow circles around it as she undid his pants and reached into his boxers, groaning softly as she wrapped her fingers around his cock. 

“I’m trying to.” She licked his lips. She sat there on his lap thinking. It was hard to for a bit there; he kissed, licked, and bit her neck. She found it distracting and even said so.

“Well… so… what, hm?” he asked between kisses.

She sat back a little and leaned her back against the table. She cocked her head and looked at him. “Today’s a Hogsmede day.”

“And?”

She rolled her eyes. “Everyone’s going to be gone.” She lightly hit him upside the head. She made a face as if to say, ‘duh, you bubbling idiot.’

It hit him; literally, she hit him again. “Oh.” He nodded. “I get it.” He made a face and she laughed really hard at it. “A laugh. But not a giggle. What do I have to do to hear that small noise escape your lips?” He pulled his hand from her pants licked his fingers, tasting her and immediately wished he could bury his face in-between her beautiful thighs. 

She released his member, giggling softly as he groaned from wanting more, got off his lap and went back into her chair. She redid her pants and he did the same. “We could say your paper is taking longer than planned. Your essay is rubbish. Pure rubbish.”

“Rubbish? That’s awful. Dean, is she not doing anything to help you?”

They looked to see Ron, Harry and Seamus coming over.

Harry picked up Dean’s essay. “You’re right, Ron. She’s not helping him at all.” He looked at Dean. “Rubbish.”

Dean threw his hands up in defeat and shook his head. He looked at Hermione and smirked. “I told you I was rubbish at Potions.” He looked at the group. “You all were there when I said I was rubbish at Potions. I think you all seriously overestimated me.”

“I don’t get it.” Seamus shook his head. “You’re bloody brilliant with Charms, but you’re rubbish at Potions.”

“So I take it you’ll end up staying here instead of going to Hogsmede?” Harry cocked his head at Hermione.

She looked at Dean, noticing he was blushing slightly. His skin is beautiful when he blushes. “It’s up to him.”

He folded his arms. “I guess. But I’m hungry. So let’s go eat.”

“Sorry, boys. Not today.” She patted Ron’s arm and smiled at Harry. She grabbed her books and stood up; Dean did the same. She looked down at her books, then at Dean. She gave her books to Dean and proceeded to walk out of the library.

He sighed. “Wow.” He shook his head. “Carrying her books and I haven’t even gotten a peck on the cheek.” They all laughed. “See you guys later.” He had to run a little bit to catch up with Hermione. He looked around but couldn’t find her. He kept walking and then stopped; he heard a clicking sound and tried to find where it was coming from. He walked along slowly, then felt a tug on his shirt. Next thing he knew, he was in a broom closet, books on the floor.

“Lumos.” She set her wand on a shelf behind him. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him close and kissed him. She bit his lip as she pulled away. “Took you long enough to get here.”

He picked her up. He held her up by her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist. “You’re naked.”

“That I am. What are you going to do about it?” She took off his shirt and put her arms around his neck.

He smiled and kissed her. “Whatever you want me to do.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” She reached down and undid his pants and pulled out his still erect member. She moaned as he slid inside her.

He kissed her neck as he brought her hips down upon him. He eventually switched to rocking his hips, wanting to touch her breasts. He kissed down her throat and collarbone, finally reaching her bouncing breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth and pinched the other. He kneaded them with his palms, nibbling at her nipple and smiling when she moaned. 

She felt like her senses were being overloaded with pleasure as she climaxed. She smiled as he groaned, feeling every inch of his his throbbing cock as her walls clenched around him. She moaned as she felt him twitch inside her, filling her up. She leaned her head back against the wall, thinking how much she loved the feeling of him inside her.

  
*****

 _My body won’t be denied_.

  
For months they kept this up. December rolled around and they were still doing it. No one knew about it; no on even suspected them. Everyone just thought she was helping him with Potions. But every night, she was helping him with more than Potions class.

One night, just before break, he had an idea—albeit, not a very good one. He decided to voice it to her.

“We should stay here. For break.”

They were lying on the couch. He was on top of her, his head on her chest; just so he could hear her heartbeat. He titled his head up just so he could see her reaction. She didn’t seem too pleased.

“Not the whole break.” He clarified.

Her face made it seem like she’d be okay with it now. “Maybe. Spend half at home, half here?” He nodded. “I could do that. Say I wanted to come back early and get ahead on my classes. My parents would go for that.” She turned her head so her ear was touching her shoulder.

He smiled at her. “Good.” He kissed her. “Christmas at home, New Year’s we can be here.”

“Yeah. Sounds good.”

He sat up and began to pick up his clothes and then he put them on. He picked hers up as she sat up. He sat down next to her. He decided he wanted to dress her. “Stand up.” She did as he told her. He picked her panties from the pile of clothes. He kissed her hipbone and then kissed a trail from there down her leg to her calf. He slipped on her panties and then slid them up; he then did the same thing with her pants. He looked up at her and kissed right below her belly-button. He stood up and faced her. He took her bra and put the straps over her arms then reached around her back to hook it up; he fixed the way her breasts were sitting in it. He grabbed her tank top and pulled it over her head and put her arms through the holes.

She smiled up at him. “Why’d you do that?”

He kissed the top of her head. “We’re leaving tomorrow. I doubt we’ll be having any alone time then; so we’ll wait until we have this tower to ourselves.”

“You didn’t answer my question.” She grabbed his shirt at his hips. She inhaled deeply and leaned into him, not letting go.

  
_Never took this road before_  


He smiled and put his arms around her shoulders. He looked down at her and she looked up at him. “Because I undress you all the time. And I thought that just for once, I could dress you.” He kissed her forehead; she scrunched up her face and giggled. “That giggle...” He just shook his head and chuckled a bit. “Nothing makes me smile more than that small, seemingly insignificant noise.” He took one arm from around her shoulders and tipped her chin up with his fingers. He kissed her. “Now, I’m going to bed, love. You’ve worn me out and I’m tired.”

She smiled. He held out his hand for her to take and she did. He walked her over to the stairs to the girls’ dormitories. “Goodnight.” She kissed him and walked up the stairs to her floor, then her bed.

“Goodnight, sweet girl,” he said into the air of her departure.

  
******

  
The two weeks she spent at home were long and grueling; well, only because she wanted to have sex and the person she wanted to have sex with wasn’t there. All she thought about was him. The way he breathed. The way he held her. The way he said her name. The way he tried to make her giggle.

The lie she had told her parents wasn’t that big of one. She had told them that some friends were having a New Year’s party back at Hogwarts. What she thought in her head as she told them was, Dean and I are going to have hot, wonderful sex until everyone comes back. And then when they do, we’ll go back to having hot, wonderful sex at night and during some Hogsmede visits, and some other times.

Now, sitting on the train back to school, she knew she wanted more. She wanted him; she wanted all of him. Mind. Body. And soul. She figured all she had to do was say it.

  
*****

  
Little did she know, the same things were going through his head. He knew this was wrong; but he couldn’t stop. He tried to show her he cared with the little things. Sometimes when they’d walk in the halls by themselves, he’d hold her hand and intertwine her fingers with his. When they were in the library studying, he’d nudge her leg with his and put his hand on her thigh. Little things like that. He really liked her; but he couldn’t tell if it was more than that.

He tried to keep busy on the train, but he just couldn’t sit still. He tried to read, but it just wasn’t enough. He got out of his cabin and began to walk around the car. He began to wonder if she was on the same train, but put the thought out of his head. He walked to one end and found a sweets trolley; he was lucky he was on a wizard train. He bought a few things then went back to his cabin. He sat down and ate one of the chocolate frogs. He stared out the window; trying ever so hard not to think of her.

  
*****

She was bored. And she was hungry. The sweets trolley hadn’t come by yet. She decided to get on a wizard train this time; most times in the past, she hadn’t. She opened the door to her cabin and poked her head out. She looked down the aisle one way, then the other. The sweets trolley was at the end. A large man seemed to take his time.

She walked down to the trolley and got some chocolate frogs and a few bags of jelly beans. She started to walk back, but saw something she didn’t expect to see a few cars after the trolley. She stopped, then turned back and looked into the cabin. It was Dean, fast asleep.

She ran back to her cabin, grabbed her bags, then ran back to his. She was able to close the blinds on all the cabin windows without waking him. She decided she’d let him wake up on his own. She knew that he still wasn’t sleeping well and thought he needed a little rest.

She pulled a book from her bag, one her mother gave her. It was a muggle book, but it was her mother’s favorite; so she’d give it a try. She opened the beautifully bound book of Wuthering Heights and began reading.

  
*****

  
_Love was always at the core_

  
He opened his eyes, and there she was. He wasn’t sure if it was a dream or not. She was reading. She was sitting in the seat opposite him; her legs were stretched across, her feet resting right next to him. She glanced up at him, smiled, then back to her book. He went to sit next to her. He sat waiting for her to look at him again, but she didn’t. Finally, he took the book from her, dog-eared the page, closed it and set it behind him.

She looked at him. “Jealous of a book? That starved for attention?”

“Only from you.” Always to the point, Dean was.

She cocked her head. “Really?”

He put his hands on her waist, then put her on his lap. He put his hand on the side of her neck. He kissed her and his hand moved to the back of her neck to keep her glued to him.

She broke free to breathe. She gave him the strangest look.

“I missed you.” He took her hand in his free one and intertwined their fingers. He loved holding her hand. He kissed it. He looked into her eyes. “I missed what we did.” He laid her down on the seat then got on top of her. He kissed her neck, then up her jawline, then her lips. “I missed this.”

He decided he’d tell her how he felt later. Right now, he wanted to feel her skin on his.

  
*****

  
_Of anyone I've been with before._

  
He noticed she seemed a little upset as they got dressed.

“What is it?” He sat back against the seat.

“What’s what?” She continued to get dressed.

“Why are you angry?”

She sat down next to him and put on her shirt. “I’m not.” She put her sweater on. She smoothed herself out then sat back with her eyes closed.

“Sure seems like it.” He laid down on his back and put his head in her lap so he could look up at her.

“Well, I’m not. So drop it.” She looked down at him and set her hand on his chest. “And put your shirt on.”

He sat up and did as told. He put his head on her shoulder. He watched her hands fidget in her lap. He took one and played with her fingers. He then kissed each finger and intertwined them with his. He turned to see her face, but she was looking out the window. He could tell they were getting close to Hogsmede; just minutes away. The train they were on didn’t go directly to Hogwarts.

  
_And I know that it's wrong,_  
_I do, I do._

  
“Hey.” She looked at him. “Seriously, Mione. What’s wrong?” She shook her head. “Tell me.” She shook her head again. “Please tell me.” He put his hand on her cheek and his head on her shoulder. “I don’t know what to do to make you better. Please tell me, love.” She shook her head again. He put his lips against her neck. “Please. Please, Mione. Just tell me.”

The train stopped and she shook him off and got up to put on her coat and grab her bags. He put his face in his hands. She turned and looked at him. She set her bags down beside him and got on her knees in front of him. She took his hands off his face. She tipped his chin up with her fingers. She smiled and kissed him. “Let’s go, shall we?”

He nodded, stood up, put on his coat, and grabbed his bags. He opened the door and let her walk out first. He stayed close behind, watching her weave through the tiny crowd at the small station. They got to the secret entrance to Hogwarts and went through it.

“Should we split up?”

She looked at him funny. “Why?”

He shrugged. “Thought maybe you didn’t want others to see us together.”

She rolled her eyes. “I don’t give a damn what anyone’s going to think. If they ask, tell them that you’re absolute rubbish at Potions and I’m trying to help you.”

“I’m getting a little fed up with that shit. I’m not that bad.”

Her eyes widened as she looked at him. “Were you passing the essays before?”

“Yes.”

“By how much?”

“I know more about Potions than you think.”

She just looked at him silently. Maybe the lack of sleep is finally getting to him.

They walked silently through the halls, and finally to the Fat Lady and said the password. They walked in and went their separate ways to put their things away and put on pajamas; it was almost eight thirty when they got there. They came back down around the same time, each with a present for the other.

  
_Baby, keep holding on;_  
_I do._  


“Anyone here?” She asked as she walked around to the couch. She had three blankets with her; one was already wrapped around her.

“Not that I could tell.” He sat down next to her and took one of the blankets and put it around him. He scooted closer to her so he could put the third blanket over both of them. He held the little box in his hands; it was wrapped in shiny red paper with a gold ribbon.

“Wrap that yourself, Dean?”

He nodded. “Yeah, actually. I learned how to without magic. My aunt is a muggle and she teaches me all kinds of things. My mum thinks it’s funny; but sad at the same time. She got a letter from here and my aunt didn’t. Twins, they are. Look almost the same. But my aunt doesn’t mind that she’s not all magical. She says that it frees her up to do all kinds of other things. Don’t know what she means by that, but I guess it’s alright as long as she’s happy.” He looked at her. “You wrap yours just for me?” He smiled.

She giggled. “Yes, I did.” The box she held was about the same size as his; wrapped with silver paper and a red ribbon. “I’m not sure if you’ll like it, but it reminded me of you.”

“Well, I’m not sure you’ll like this either. But yeah, I saw it and it made me think of you.” He gave her the box. “You first, love.”

She smiled and took the box. She untied the ribbon and took off the lid. There was a small black box inside. “It’s a box.”

“Open it, smartass.”

  
_Yeah, I know that it's wrong,_  
_I do._

  
She giggled and opened it. It was a gold necklace; the pendant was a lion. “Dean…”

“I found it when I was…” he had difficulty finding the words to use, “thrift store shopping with my aunt. The woman who sold it to me said that it belonged to a woman claiming to be a witch. She said that the woman was committed to a muggle asylum. I decided to go see this woman. She wasn’t…. insane, per say, she was just a tad bit eccentric. But she was a witch. A good one. Dropped off the map ages ago. She wanted to lead a normal life, but her wizarding one caught up with her.” He shook his head. “I showed her the necklace and asked if it was hers. She said, ‘In another life, it was.’ I told her I was giving it to a very extraordinary witch. She said then that’s where it belongs.” He laughed a bit. He raised his eyebrows. He took the necklace from her and put it on. “It looks beautiful on you.” He kissed her forehead.

All she could do was smile. She handed him her box and gestured for him to open.

“Lost your words, love?” She laughed as he nodded. “Shame really. I adore your voice.” He looked down at the box and untied the ribbon. He popped the lid off with his thumb. He looked inside; another little black box. “Did you get me a necklace too? Honestly, I secretly love necklaces.” He pulled one from under his shirt. It was a silver chain with a heart pendant; on it was the carving of something she couldn’t quite make out. “It’s, uh, Saint Anthony, I do believe. I may have it wrong; can’t remember. My aunt, she’s a, uh, Catholic. Some religion muggles have.”

“My parents are Catholic.” She tried to think back. She felt like she noticed the necklace earlier. Had she noticed it before? She suddenly felt like she should have.

He smiled. “You know who he is then?” She shook her head. “He is the patron Saint of Miracles, and lost things apparently. My aunt gave it to me to protect me. I’ve been wearing it for years. So far, nothing too horrible has happened to me.”

“‘Too horrible’?” She raised an eyebrow.

“A broken heart, but nothing too bad.”

“What happened?”

He shrugged. “I fell in love with someone who didn’t fall in love with me. Said she stayed with me because she was afraid to hurt me. I gave that girl… Everything. And she gave me nothing. She spoon-fed me lies and I believed her.” He scrunched up his face and looked at her. “All in the past.” He looked down at the box and opened it. “Hermione, I can’t accept this.”

  
_When the sun comes up, I’ll be gone._

  
“Nonsense. It didn’t set me back any. I also found this at a thrift store. No fancy story behind it. Just said a man who lost his wife came in and donated it. Said he couldn’t look at it anymore.”

He looked at her. He put his hand on the back of her neck. He leaned his forehead against hers. “Hermione… I don’t know what to say.” He kissed her. “This is… I don’t know what to say.”

“You said that already, love.” She took the box from his hand and took out the silver ring that was in it. “I’m not sure if it’s the right size, but I know a spell that can fix it.” She started to put it on his middle finger, then stopped. “Did you see what was engraved inside it?” He shook his head at her. She tilted the ring so he could see the tiny words on the inside of the band. A laugh like yours is one I’ll never forget. “I saw it and, uh, well… I know that you liked my giggle… And I like your laugh too. A lot… So I got it.” She put it on his finger. “It fits perfectly.”

He kissed her; stronger and more passionately before. He wanted more; now, more than ever. He couldn’t figure out if he had the courage to use words. So he showed her in the only way he knew how.

He made the sweetest love to her; sweeter and more tender than he had before, than he had with the previous girl. He couldn’t decide what he wanted from Hermione, but he knew he wanted in for more than sex. He wanted her mind, body, and soul. He didn’t know what she’d say, but he’d try to tell her. He couldn’t hold back now.

  
_I only know him in the dark._

  
Somehow, it felt different this time. She wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing. She tried to decide what she wanted. She knew she wanted more. But what more could he give her? They talked about so much over the past few months; he’d basically become one of her best friends. With him, she knew she was someone’s first choice; and he wouldn’t be afraid to say something about it if asked. His presence in her life was a positive impact.

She was a little bit conflicted. She liked how they remained secretive; but she wanted to hold his hand and kiss him in front of other people. She saw the way other girls looked at him and it made her a little jealous. She told him that one day and he said, “Since… this started, I haven’t thought about another girl. I don’t need another girl. I just need you.”

She was beginning to think he’d always felt the way she did now. And she was thinking that he didn’t notice it until recently.

  
_I only know him in the dark._

  
*****

  
_Shadows across your face,_

  
They put their clothes back on almost immediately because it was too cold to be there naked like they usually did. They covered themselves up with the blankets again. They sat in silence for a while; her cuddled up next to him and her arm around his middle; his arms around her, keeping her warm.

He finally found the words he needed, but they weren’t as eloquent as he hoped they’d be. “I really like you. And I want more than this.”

She nodded. “I know…. Me too.”

“What do we do?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know.” She curled up even closer to him. “I like what we’re doing now… I just wish that I could do certain things with you without scrutiny of others.”

He nodded. “I mainly want to be able to hold your hand. If that’s all I got to do, I’d be fine. I’m okay with all this other stuff staying secretive.”

“Me too.”

“So what do we say if someone asks why we’re holding hands?”

“Well… we’ve been spending a lot of time together. People might just assumed study buddies turned into something more.”

“Like what?”

“We could say we haven’t figured out that much yet.”

“I’m okay with that.”

“Is that what we’re going to do?”

He shrugged and kissed her forehead. “It’s up to you, love.”

She smiled. “You called me that in front of Ron and Harry the other day. Ron said, ‘Love? What’s he callin’ you ‘love’ for?’” She giggled a little. “I told him that we’d been spending too much time together and that you’ve become a little sweet on me. He just made this funny face and stormed off. Honestly, if he likes me so much, he should just say so. No girl likes to wait five years just to be told.”

“It hasn’t been five years, silly girl.”

She smiled and laughed. “No, but it feels like it. I think I’m just going to give up on him. I don’t have the patience anymore.” She looked up at him. “That and I’ve got you.” She kissed him.

  
_Your lips a familiar taste_.

  
She got up and stretched, keeping the blanket tight around her. She reached out her hand for him to take. He got up and took it, grabbing the other two blankets. She led him to the stairs to the girls’ dormitories. He stopped a few steps up. She turned to look at him.

“What? Afraid of what we have up there?”

He shook his head. “Yes.”

She closed her eyes, smiled, and giggled. “You continue to amaze me, Dean.”

She turned back around and tugged on his hand; he followed after a few more tugs. She led him up to the large room that she shared with ten other girls. She took him to her bed and laid down under the covers; he got in right next to her.

  
_Stay focused, I tried;_

  
“Isn’t this sweet?” He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. “We’re going to sleep together.” He closed his eyes.

“I suppose so.” She got closer to him. She kissed his neck. “I was hoping to do more than sleep.” She kissed a trail up his throat, his jawline, his chin, to his lips. She took his bottom lip in between hers and bit it.

He opened one of his eyes. “Maybe I want to sleep, love.”

“I know you don’t want to.”

  
_Can’t get this out of my mind._

  
“And?”

“And… what?” She licked the dip below his bottom lip.

He laughed lightly. “I can resist you, love.”

“No, you can’t.” She kissed him; she was a little annoyed that he wasn’t kissing her back.

“I am right now.”

“I know. And I hate it.”

He smiled and kissed her back. He held her close to him; so close she couldn’t break free if she tried. He rolled them over to where he was on top of her. He broke away briefly to take off his clothes, then hers.

He loved the way her skin felt against his hands. He loved the way her hands felt against his skin. He wondered if she loved those things to. He came to the conclusion that she did.

And he was right. She loved the way his skin felt against hers. She loved everything he did; right down to the way he breathed.

  
*****

  
_I want more than what this is;_

  
She had an arm and a leg draped over him. One of his arms went under and around her shoulders; the other went over him and his hand was on her hip. Her head was rested on his collarbone.

“If someone saw us holding hands or kissing, I’m telling them you’re my girlfriend.”

She looked up at him and him down at her. “I’m okay with that.”

“Are you?”

She thought about it. “Yeah, I am.”

“Really?”

“Dean, I am. I promise.”

  
_Whatever we’re calling this_.

  
He hugged her tighter. “I hope so.”

She laughed. “Why the sudden insecurity?”

“It was always there. Not sudden at all.”

There was a silence. A long silence. She would’ve thought he was asleep; if she didn’t know he snored. She made invisible swirls on his stomach and chest with her fingers to pass the time. She knew it tickled him.

“Stop that.”

She smiled. “Or what?”

“Just stop.”

She did. “You’re no fun.”

“That’s not what you were saying an hour ago.”

They both laughed.

_The truth just breaks my heart._

“When everyone gets back from break, the first morning back to class, I’m going to kiss you. In the middle of the common room. In front of everyone. And I won’t say a word about it. I’m just going to walk away and go eat breakfast.”

She giggled. “I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.”

“I feel like that’s a good thing.”

She rolled her eyes. “It is.”

“I thought so.”

Another long silence.

“Dean?”

“Yes, Mione?”

“Are you really that bad at Potions?”

“You mean was I faking it so we could spend more time together?”

“Yes.”

“Well, what do you want me to say?”

“’Yes.’”

“Oh… Then yes.”

She laughed. “That’s what I thought.”

  
_I only know him in the dark._

  
He closed his eyes and turned his head to kiss the top of her head; but instead met her lips. And he didn’t want to let go. He lifted her on top of him; then sat up, making her sit up as well. He had one hand on the back of her neck, the other on the small of her back. She had her arms around his shoulders

  
_I only know him in the dark._

  
She kept kissing him. She didn’t want to stop; she couldn’t stop. She could feel his heart pounding against his chest. She wondered if he could feel hers doing the same.

  
_I only know him in the dark._

  
She enjoyed this. She wanted this. She wanted it from the beginning. She didn’t know if she loved him, but she knew she had a great appreciation for him.

He didn’t know if he loved her either. What he did know was that he loved having her around.

  
_I only know him in the dark_.


End file.
